


♦ Lullaby for a Lynx (Jimmy's Lullaby)

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Sail [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But such is the way of the sick twisted mind<br/>Of men who wants to tear us apart<br/>And that foolish boy did nothing to stop<br/>The destruction of one who had needed him most</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Lullaby for a Lynx (Jimmy's Lullaby)

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's the complete version of the song Castiel parodied from My Little Pony. The original song is called Lullaby for a Princess (Luna's Lullaby) and can be found on YouTube. I hope you guys like it! :3

Fate has been cruel and our luck unkind  
How could I have left you alone?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, ours  
Today happiness is unknown  
  
But throughout despair I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep  
  
Once did a boy who was blind by his love  
Looked down to his brother and sigh  
He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no other  
That could have loved you as much as do I"  
  
So great was his vain, so horrific his jealous  
That long was the shadow he cast  
Which fell dark upon the older brother he loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed  
  
Lullay jungle cat, goodnight twin of mine  
And rest in my careful embrace  
I sing you this lullaby even this far from  
The place we once dared to call home  
  
Lay with the peace and the happiness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Jimmy, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind  
  
Soon did that boy take notice that others  
Did look at his brother as a star  
Just like he had done throughout their whole lives  
He then watched silently and stood from afar  
  
But such is the way of the sick twisted mind  
Of men who wants to tear us apart  
And that foolish boy did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed him most  
  
Lullay jungle cat, goodnight twin of mine  
And rest in my careful embrace  
I sing you this lullaby even this far from  
The place we once dared to call home  
  
Lay with the peace and the happiness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Jimmy, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind  
  
The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I wish that I  
Could face them on my own  
  
May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I need you  
Together we will stay  
  
May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep...


End file.
